Video and other types of images are sometimes recorded, stored, or transmitted in an interlaced format. Deinterlacing techniques allow for a complete image to be rendered from image information that corresponds to less than an entire image. For the areas of an interlaced image for which there is no image information, pixel values in those areas can be determined by interpolating values from pixels for which there is image information available.